PERFECTA
by Lady Du
Summary: En un intento desesperado de lograr que su chispa creativa vuelva a alumbrar, Draco Malfoy, un joven y talentoso escritor, comienza a formarse una imagen mental de una protagonista: pelirroja, inteligente, guapa, divertida... tal cual es Ginevra Weasley, ¿Se trata de una broma, un indicio de locura, o de un simple acto de magia?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes y el mundo mágico de la saga de libros de Harry Potter me pertenece, son obra y creación de la extraordinaria J.K. Rowling.

Basada en la película Ruby Sparks (2012), escrita por Zoe Kazan, y protagonizada por Paul Dano.

Éste fic pertenece al reto Verano de Película del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! De Facebook.**

Espero que lo disfruten, mil gracias por leer.

* * *

**PERFECTA**

**Capítulo 1. Tal y como eres.**

**.**

**.**

_Draco estaba sentado en una gran roca a la orilla del frio mar, el viento desordenaba su cabello rubio; metió las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo después de haberlo abotonado hasta el cuello._

_No había más ruido que el revuelo de las olas al chocar con las rocas. A lo lejos vio una silueta, una mujer se acercaba. Era una chica cuyo cabello largo volaba con el viento, también de abrigo negro y con botas hasta los tobillos. La luz en su cabello contrastaba con el blanco del horizonte. Pero entonces Ella se detuvo y lo llamo con los brazos, aún estaba lejos para poder reconocerla._

_¡Draco! – le llamó – Draco, ¡ven aquí!_

_Algo en él lo hizo levantarse con prisa, quería responder a su llamado, quería acercarse a Ella, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero no se acercaba. Ella seguía llamándolo mientras agitaba sus brazos, repitiendo su nombre. Trato de correr, pero en vez de acercarse, parecía estar aún más lejos, entonces corrió, el aire frio recorría sus pulmones, trato de llamarla, pedirle que no se alejara, pero por más que seguía avanzando no la alcanzaba, ella estiró sus brazos, como esperando su llegada._

_El rubio comenzó a desesperarse y apretó el paso, pero una piedra choco con la punta de su pies y entonces estaba a punto de estrellarse de cara con la arena._

Abrió los ojos en un instante. Todo había sido un sueño. Miro a su alrededor, estaba amaneciendo, se espabiló y así comenzó su día.

Con unos cuantos hechizos acomodó su habitación, alistó sus cosas para tomar una larga ducha, paseo un poco con Larry, y después de hacer todas las actividades que ahora se habían convertido en su rutina diaria, por fin se acomodó en su sillón preferido con la vuelapluma lista a un lado.

Se aclaró la garganta, listo para comenzar a dictar. Algunos minutos pasaron, pero él seguía en silencio.

Después de un rato, y de cambiarse de sillón, se acomodó en otras posiciones, recargó sus pies sobre la mesa, luego los bajó, finalmente decidió mejor no usar la vuelapluma y escribir a mano, pero tampoco pudo escribir mucho. Su cachorro se acercó con una pelota en el hocico que soltó en sus zapatos…

-Ahora no amigo, estoy escribiendo- pateo la pelota lejos, y el cachorro salió corriendo tras ella – a quien engaño, no estoy escribiendo nada - dijo en un suspiro mientras recargaba su frente en el escritorio

Pensó que era una causa perdida, Draco Malfoy el joven genio de la literatura actual, cuya fama había llegado a sus escasos 20 años, Hoy, 6 años después, no tenía nada que escribir.

Draco, había comenzado a escribir su primer novela cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, por ese entonces repetía el séptimo año, después de la caída del Señor Obscuro todo el mundo mágico estaba hecho un caos, fueron dos años hasta que logró publicar, y aunque al principio había sido anónima su autoría, tiempo después todos lo consideraban un genio escritor.

Ser el centro de atención, ya no le era tan divertido. Gracias a su descubierto gusto y talento por la escritura, su apellido se catapultó hasta los cielos, la mala fama que había adquirido en la guerra fue favorablemente eclipsada, y ahora soltero y exitoso era catalogado como uno de los magos más cotizados de su edad.

La luz de la chimenea se intensificó.

- Ey hermano, iremos a celebrar – dijo un recién llegado Blaise Zabini

- No lo creo. – dijo el rubio sin voltear a ver a su mejor amigo.

- Ni siquiera has preguntado, qué celebraremos -

- No puedo Blaise, estoy escribiendo – y se giró de nuevo a su pergamino

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuantas hojas llevas? - Zabini le arrebató el block de pergamino, y vio sus borrones y tachones e incluso el dibujo de una especie de criatura con alas.

- No creo que tu "no escrito" te extrañe, toma tu abrigo y vamos. – Así era Blaise, no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

De mala gana, Draco tomo su chaqueta negra, y juntos se dirigieron a un bar de deportes. En dónde Blaise, que era un cliente habitual, ordenó sus bebidas , y se sentaron en la barra.

- ¿Y bien? Que estamos celebrando?

- Adivina quien ganó un contrato que nadie había logrado – dijo el moreno con orgullo - Falmouth Falcons a la liga alemana, ya solo falta que McLaggen firme y esta final será inolvidable.

- ¿McLaggen? ¿Qué no es un Gryffindor? – preguntó Draco con cierta molestia en su voz.

- Se nota que no tienes ni idea, estas atrasado en noticias, ese "Gryffindor" ha sido de los mejores cazadores de los últimos tiempos, aaah, pero no mejor Weasley, toda una revelación, pero Weasley es un hueso duro, no se ha dejado seducir por mis encantos.

Después de lo raro que le pareció el último comentario de su amigo, Draco no preguntó más, pensar en Blaise tratando de "seducir con sus encantos" al cabeza de zanahoria de Ron no era para nada una buena imagen para su amplia imaginación.

-Pansy me dijo que saliste con una chica.- Blaise continua la plática.

-Aaah si, nada especial -

-¿Nada especial? Pero que pasa contigo hombre, ¿Qué tenía de malo?

- Solo quieren salir conmigo, porque creen convertirse en mi "musa de inspiración"

-¿Y? Si eso quieren, eso les das y punto, no lo pienses demasiado.

- Ni siquiera creo que les interese lo que tengo que decir.

- Pues no digas nada, solo sal y diviértete.

-Soñé con una chica – comentó Draco, para intentar cambiar de tema.

-¿Si? ¿Era linda? ¿Fue divertido? – pregunto el moreno con un tono ladino

- No la pude ver bien, estaba muy lejos, aunque intente alcanzarla.

- vaya, hombre! Ni en tus sueños te diviertes. – dijo Blaise con resignación.

* * *

Draco se movio incomodo en el diván, Pansy casi no era impuntual, pero con solo ese "casi" era suficiente para molestar al rubio. Llevaba 5 minutos esperando a que ella entrara en la oficina, y ya le parecían eternos.  
Pansy Zabini era una sanadora especialista en problemas de la mente o relacionados con la memoria. Había insistido en tratar a Draco por su bloqueo creativo, después de todo no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de tratar a un genio.

A la espera de su amiga, Draco comenzó a explorar la habitación, nunca se había percatado de las fotografías enmarcadas, que mostraban a la pareja Zabini – Parkinson, así como un par en dónde él aparecía, las fue recorriendo con la mirada, hasta que se topo con una en donde un grupo de adolescenetes con el uniforme de Slytherin saludaban a la cámara.

Se reconoció en la foto, así como a sus amigos que sonreían, esa fotografía era de su último año en Hogwarts, él estaba serio como siempre, en contraste con la sonriente chica que lo abrazaba y saludaba: Astoria Greengrass.

El sonido del picaporte de la puerta lo sorprendió y salió disparado hacía el diván, y simuló estar leyendo el periódico que encontró en la mesita de alado.

-Toda una revelación la chica Weasley, no? – comentó Pansy, mientras acomodaba su libreta y se sentaba en el silloncito contiguo.

-¿Qué? – Draco, bajo el periódico. No había entendido la pregunta.

-La chica Weasley, la portada del periódico.

Draco, se enderezó y revisó el periódico por la portada, en el encabezado principal se leía "Enooooorme la pequeña Weasley" acompañado de una fotografía en movimiento de una chica pelirroja montada en una escoba, el largo cabello rojo agitándose con el viento, los destellos de sol reflejados en unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro, vestida con el uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies y con un enorme número 9 en el pecho levantaba sonriente la copa del campeonato de Quiditch.

- -¿Es la chica Weasley?

- -si…- dijo Pansy, quien ya estaba garabateando un poco en su bloc - no me digas que no habías oído hablar de ella, Blaise no deja de hacerlo, comienzo a sentirme celosa – dijo Pansy en broma, acompañada de una risita, y suspiró – A veces creo que te mudaste debajo de una piedra, no está bien Draco.

Draco no respondió, seguía observando la foto de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, entonces comencemos - sugirió la sanadora, y el rubio boto a un lado el periódico.

Pansy le realizó varias preguntas acerca de todo, de sus padres, amigos, para asentar la información antes de usar el pensadero. Buscaban a través de sus pensamientos la causa de su falta de inspiración, no hacía mucho que Lucius había fallecido y Pansy, creía que tenía mucho que ver ese hecho, para encontrar la respuesta.

-Draco, estás demasiado pálido, incluso para ser tú. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con tus amigos?

-Ayer salí con Blaise

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien que no fuera Blaise?

- mmmh

-¿Y tu cachorro? ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo alimentas todos los días? ¿Lo sacas a pasear?

- Esta bien

- Draco… ¿recuerdas porque te sugerí adoptar un cachorro?

-Porque me dijiste que era parte del tratamiento – dijo Draco de manera fastidiosa.

- En parte si, pero principalmente fue para que salieras y conocieras más gente, nose, podrías conocer a alguna chica en el parque y…

- Que cliché… - dijo el rubio con burla, ella lo miro con severidad – okok, esque verdaderamente Larry es muy antipático, no le gusta que la gente se acerque – hizo una pausa – sabes? él prefiere caminar por lados solitarios… sin que a gente lo esté saludando o mirando cada acción que hace.

- ¿él prefiere?- Pregunto ella, sin dejar de hacer notas.

-Si… además él es muy extraño, creo que le causa tristeza a los demás, nadie se acerca y creo que no es bueno al relacionarse… es deprimente, tal vez por eso fue hecho a un lado, tal vez fue abandonado, y botado cuando era un don nadie - Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, se tapó el rostro y suspiró audiblemente – es tan frustrante esta situación, ¿Por qué ahora que todos saben que escribo, ya no puedo hacerlo!?

-Tengo un experimento para ti – dijo Pansy - debes escribir… -

- que no puedo escribir nada – la interrumpió

- Aún no termino, vas a escribir sobre Larry – el rubio la miro extraño – que es un perro común como cualquiera, camina a tu lado, y la gente lo ve así como es, lo aprecian y les agrada, tal y como es…

-Eso suena terriblemente aburrido… - mencionó Draco con fastidio.

- Mientras más cotidiano sea, mejor.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa, se recostó en su sillón favorito, y con la vuelapluma comenzó a dictar acerca del dichoso experimento que le había encargado Pansy, se imagino paseando a su cachorro, que corría y brincada una cerca, dos, tres, dieciocho, veintidós, veintinueveeee…..

_Iba caminando con su perro, sobre una colina, el camino se hacía cada vez más empinado, aun así su mascota salió corriendo hacia la cima, Draco lo siguió, y lo encontró sentado en el pasto junto a una chica, que miraba hacía el horizonte, de espaldas a él y de frente a la puesta de sol, el cielo era una combinación de naranjas que le daban a la escena una perspectiva maravillosa._

_Aún sin que la chica volteara Draco ya sabía que era bella, crecía el sentimiento que querer conocerla. Ella estaba acariciando a su cachorro cuando el por fin llego a su lado._

_-Es muy bonito – le dijo sin voltear a verlo - ¿ cómo se llama?_

_- Larry – contestó el rubio._

_-Aah? ¿Larry?- ella soltó una carcajada – ¿es enserio?_

_-Sí, ¿qué tiene? – aunque su risa era todo un espectáculo, por alguna razón Draco se sintió ofendido_

_-Es solo que… ¿Por qué le pusiste así?...- mientras seguía riendo_

_-Que te importa – al segundo se arrepintió de responder tan impulsivamente_

_-Siempre eres tan grosero Malfoy – ella dijo enserio – solo me reí, porque Larry suena tan parecido a Harry, no creo que sea coincidencia que tu perro tenga un nombre parecido a Harry Potter_

_- Pues si es coincidencia – así que ella lo conocía lo justo sería preguntarle su nombre, pero ¿por qué lo estaba molestando?_

_-Si claro, que conveniente escuchar a Draco Malfoy decir "Harry come esto, Harry no muerdas aquello" – volvió a reírse, pero esta vez muy bajito – que creativo…_

_-Larry, ven aquí amigo, vámonos – no estaba para aguantar nada más._

_-"Harry vámonos – lo imitó con una voz burlona, seguía riendo – está bien Malfoy, en verdad no quería molestarte, es solo que no le haces justicia al pobre Larry, no se parece en nada a Potter, verdad que no? – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al cachorro y con una voz graciosa continuó - Tú eres tan gracioso, esponjoso y bonito, podría abrazarte todo el día, me encantas así tal cual eres_

¡La encontré!

La vuelapluma no dejaba de moverse, en el pergamino poco a poco iban apareciendo las ideas que Draco describía, alguien que aceptaba a su cachorro tal cual era, que lo encontraba bonito y encantador, alguien que le hablaba con altanería y encanto a la vez, ella lo conocía, seguro por el libro, pero no importaba…

Había encontrado a la protagonista de su nueva obra, pelirroja, inteligente, guapa, divertida…

-Pansy ¡Eres un genio! – le dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro junto al diván

-Lo sé – dijo mientras hacía anotaciones en su bloc.

-Estoy escribiendo de nuevo, el bloqueó se fue… es hermosa, interesante..

-¿Tú nueva novela? Me alegro

-No, no la novela, hablo de Ella

-¿Quién?

-Si… Ella, sonriente, divertida, alegre, perfecta… hoy casi no vengo porque no quería alejarme de su lado… - de pronto se quedó pasmado como si hubiera tenido una revelación - oh no… demonios… - y se dejó caer sobre el diván.

-Sigue, suena bastante genial.

-No… no es genial, esto es estúpido

No es estúpido. Vas muy bien, no te había visto con tanta energía desde hace mucho tiempo

No…es como si escribiera para poder pasar tiempo con ella

Y que tiene de malo, te escuchas como una enamorado

Para nada... no puedo enamorarme… no de Ella

Y ¿por qué no?

¡Porque no es real!

* * *

Draco, estaba solo en una mesa apartada de la multitud, era una cena de gala con motivo del fin de ciclo del toneo de Quiditch, a la que Blaise le había obligado a ir, estaba rodeado de grandes celebridades del mundo artístico y deportivo pero él estaba en otro lado, su mente viajaba una y otra vez en la misma dirección: Ella.

Tomó de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa, estaba a punto de irse, ansioso por volver a casa y seguir escribiendo.

- Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó una voz femenina conocida

- claro, estaba por irme – le contesto serio, aunque le sorprendió verla, mantuvo la calma.

- ¿cómo estas?

-Bien Astoria, ¿cómo más podría estar? – contesto de manera tajante.

- Me alegro – contestó la rubia un poco incomoda. – Draco… te he extrañado, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? Me gustaría que volvieramos a salir…revivir viejos tiempos

Draco no cotestó nada, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero sabía que no era el momento. Astoria, al no recibir respuesta le dio una nota con su contacto, inmediatamente se despidieron y Draco regreso a casa solo, pensando en que solo un milagro debería ocurrir para siquiera considerar llamarla.

Como había estado ansiando toda la noche, llegó a su casa y se puso a escribir.

_Ella… ella es…interesante, auténtica, sabe dibujar y algunas tardes le gusta pasar tiempo recostada en el pasto del parque, aprecia los buenos libros, aunque no ha leído mi libro, mejor así, pues no hay ningún interés extraño o por conveniencia, es divertida y bromista, no hay quien no llegue a encariñarse con su personalidad._

_Le molestan las mentiras y las dobles intenciones, tiene un alto sentido de la justicia y del bien común, es muy valiente, siempre en busca de la aventura, podría dedicarse a lo que le plazca, pero nada que ver con la escritura, es ajena a todo este mundo al que ahora pertenezco, algo contrario, algo de deportes podría ser, porque ella es tan delicada pero fuerte a la vez, la combinación perfecta._

_Tiene 25 años, no juzga a las personas por su pasado, y está dispuesta a luchar por lo que ama, fue una alumna destacada de Hogwarts, excelente en encantamientos, pero no muy brillante en pociones, con un aire de heroína de cuento, es algo distraída y sarcástica, siempre sonriente, su rostro lleno de pecas tiene un leve rubor que es encantador, cabello largo rojo intenso que te hipnotiza cuando los rayos del sol se reflejan en él… y esos ojos, que decir de esos hermosos ojos avellana…_

Había escrito muchísimo esa noche, y no se sentía tan emocionado ni con tanto vigor para escribir como hasta ahora, desde que Astoria lo había botado, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. ¿Qué clase de persona te abandona cuando recién tu padre falleció?

Él y Blaise estaban sentados en las sillas de descanso de la piscina de su casa, que pensándolo nunca antes había utilizado. Su amigo a su lado, estaba leyendo su manuscrito, con cara de concentración fue pasando todas y cada una de las páginas.

Cuando Blaise terminó de leer colocó el manuscrito en la mesa de alado, tomo un trago a su vaso de whiskey de fuego y siguió en silencio

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Draco, ansioso por oír la crítica de su amigo.

- Mmmhh … no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto – y la respuesta de su amigo no era la que esperaba.

- No está terminado – replicó mientras recogía su borrador

- Es bueno, sabes que tienes talento, está muy bien escrito, solo digo que… ¿romance?

- No es romance

- Si lo es, hay mucho amor y esas cosas en este libro, y esta chica… ppfff es tan compleja, todo lo opuesto a ti

- ¿Y?

-Y… pues hacia dónde quieres ir? Creo que sería mejor escribir sobre lo que conoces y tu y yo sabemos que las historias de amor no son lo tuyo

-No se lo digas a nadie, aún no está terminado – se alguna forma se sentía un poco ofendido, había puesto tanto esfuerzo en siquiera mostrarle a Blaise el escrito, que su respuesta no lo satisfacía.

-No digo que no sepas escribir hermano, ¿pero sabes quienes leen romance? Las mujeres, y tú ya no sabes nada sobre ellas. Y sabes, esta chica, la protagonista, me recuerda a alguien…. Pero bueno, es sólo mi consejo, no me malentiendas, sabes que escribir es lo tuyo.

Cuando Blaise se fue, Draco se volvió a recostar en el asiento frente a la piscina, su amigo tenía razón, sabía que su toque con las mujeres ya no existía, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, las chicas que conocía, solo lo querían por su fama, no como Ella, ella era diferente…

_Ella se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, ambos estaban sentado en la misma silla plegable, había pasado la tarde juntos y estaban descansando a un lado de la piscina, ya era hora de cenar, pero Draco no quería moverse y perder su abrazo. Recargó su barbilla en el cabello rojo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla. Ella se enderezó y lo miro a los ojos._

_- Sabes? No eres para nada mi tipo – le sonrió_

_- Cuál es tu tipo? – le preguntó sin dejar de admirar sus mejillas pecosas_

_- Nose cómo describirlo- volvió a sonreír – Tú sabes ¿con complejo de héroe?_

_- ¿Salías con alguien así? – no era reclamo, solo quería saber más y más de ella._

_- Todo el tiempo, ya sabes que a los Gryfindor se nos da muy bien ser así._

_Así que era una Gryffindor, yaunque le dijo que él sabía con quién salía, esos datos pasaron desapercibidos. Pues tenía una duda mayor, la palabra Héroe quedo grabada en su memoria._

_- ¿Es eso lo que buscas? ¿Un héroe? – verdadera curiosidad lo invadió, pero las dudas fueron disipadas cuando ella se acercó sonriendo y ligeramente rosó sus labios con los suyos._

_- Creo que te buscaba a ti… Draco Malfoy- volvió a besarlo levemente – solo q tarde un poco en encontrarte_

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó cuando la luz del sol pegaba directo en su rostro, se había quedado dormido sobre lo último que había escrito, un montón de pergaminos formaban ahora su creación, miró el reloj y se apresuró a cambiarse, era una idea genial, Blaise tenía razón, el romance no era su fuerte, pero su borrador para el nuevo libro era perfecto, la chica perfecta, la novia perfecta.

Preparo todo para reunirse con su editor, seguro era por el hambre pero juraba que el aire estaba impregnado del delicioso aroma del desayuno. Tomó sus cosas, pero antes de lanzarse hacia la chimenea escucho a su cachorro ladrar…

-Larry, amigo, creo que nuestro paseo será express hoy – Ella tenía razón, era divertido y le daba un poco de sentimiento de poder, el llamar a su perro así, tal véz la próxima vez le diría Harry.

-No te preocupes yo lo saco - la voz de una chica le dijo desde la cocina.

-Ok, muchas gracias… - dijo de forma automática, y se congeló al caer en cuenta que había una chica en su casa. – ¿Queeeeé?

-Que yo lo saco a pasear, ¿vas a tardar mucho?- Draco se acercó lentamente a la cocina, desde donde provenía la voz.

Una chica pelirroja estaba de espaldas en su cocina, Draco aclaró sus ojos mientras la observaba, tenía puesta una de sus camisas, que le cubría hasta los muslos, trago saliva pesadamente, ¿quién era y cómo había entrado?, con los dedos se presionó la sien, seguramente había sido un exceso el desvelarse anoche, porque no recordaba haber salido anoche y mucho menos regresar con compañía.

Ella se giró para verlo y le sonrió con cariño, sus ojos eran color avellana, con ese brillo exactamente como él había descrito, por un segundo se quedó sin aliento al reconocerla, ¡era Ella! Y estaba ahí, justo ahí, frente a él.

-¿Tienes hambre? Prepare el desayuno – dijo la pelirroja mientras señalaba un par de platos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿cuánto te pago Blaise?-

-¿Blaise? No lo he visto, desde nuestra última entrevista – y se volteó siguiendo su labor con los alimentos – ¿Te sirvo zumo de naranja?

¡Lo sabía! Su última entrevista ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuánto te pago?

¿De qué estás hablando Draco? ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez tengas fiebre, ayer no dormiste nada – Ella se acercó lentamente para tocar su frente – estuviste escribiendo toda la noche

Quedaron muy cerca, mirando a los ojos uno al otro. A esa distancia Draco percibía el delicioso aroma a flores, que no había descrito en su libro, pero sería buena agregarlo, y el sentimiento de la calidez de su mano en la frente lo descolocó.

-Tu temperatura parece normal – cuando ella dijo eso, él se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás de manera abrupta.

-¿Quién eres? - sabía que era Ella, pero esto era irreal, no podía ser cierto.

Ella lo miro extrañamente

- Creo que si debes tener fiebre, ¿será mejor si llamó al sanador?– pero como él no contestaba… - ¿Draco? … soy yo, Ginny… Ginevra … Weasley– nada, sin respuesta aún – Draco, me estas asustando – ella intentó volver a acercarse, pero Draco trató de alejarse de nuevo, pero la pared a su espalda se lo impidió, entonces ella lo acorraló y lentamente se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Draco, casi gritó y esta vez salió corriendo de la cocina, subió las escaleras a zancadas, se metió en el estudio.

-Sigues soñando sigues soñando – repetía una y otra vez, masajeaba sus sienes – sí, me dormí muy tarde anoche, solo es producto de mi imaginación…

Fue al lavamanos refrescarse la cara, respiro profundo y volvió a bajar las escaleras, esta vez no había ruido alguno. Camino despacio hacia la chimenea de nueva cuenta.

- Draco, ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡Ahí estas! – y volvió a correr disparado hacía el piso de arriba.

Desde su estudio, trato de comunicarse con Pansy, pero nadie contestó. Entonces llamó a Blaise, seguro era una de sus bromas, era la única explicación, pues solo su amigo había leído todo acerca de Ella.

- Sigues soñando… es una alucinación- se seguía repitiendo.

- ¿diga?

- Blaise, tienes que ayudarme..

- Hermano, ahora estoy ocupado, te llamo más tarde

- !No!, espera, alguien entro a mi casa

- ¡Merlín! Si no lo puedes atacar, sería mejor llamar al ministerio.

- no, no no, es que no es un extraño, es... es Ella…- dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿qué? ¿Quién?

- Ella – repitió enfáticamente - la chica del libro, estaba preparando el desayuno y luego me besó y…

- Alto alto alto – dijo Blaise algo contrariado - Draco, de verdad que ahora estoy ocupado, casi cierro un excelente patrocinio para los Falcons, será mejor si llamas a Pansy

- No está en casa -

- Bueno, de verdad que estoy en algo importante, en cuanto termine esto voy para alla, mientras tanto, por favor cálmate, respira profundo y recuéstate otro rato… o mejor, sal de casa, a algún lugar concurrido, con alguien que si exista- finalizó su amigo, antes de cortar la comunicación

- okok … algún amigo, algún conocido, alguien que si exista…. – se repitió nervioso, buscando entre sus contactos, pensó en que había llegado al punto en el que los genios se convierten en locos.

No encontraba a ningún conocido, nada, hasta que halló en papel en donde Astoria había puesto su nueva dirección y medio de contacto.

* * *

Disimulando lucir normal, bajo las escalera y recorrió la estancia, vio a la pelirroja que lo esperaba interrogante, con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada, la ignoró y paso de largo, tomo su abrigo y rápidamente hecho un puño de polvos flu.

- Hogsmeade

En cuanto llego al pueblo, el aire fresco despabiló sus sentidos, trataba de respirar calmadamente y recuperar la compostura, pensó que en ese lugar público estaba seguro, por ahora.

Camino hacia un restaurante conocido, y antes de entrar dio un suspiro de alivio acompañado de un poco de tristeza pues su alucinación parecía haber desaparecido.

- Drake, por aca – lo llamó Astoria, que ya había llegado y elegido una mesa un poco apartada

- Hola

- ¿cómo estás? cuando no me llamaste al siguiente día, creí que ya no lo harías, o que habías perdido mi número, me alegro que no – y ella puso su mano sobre la del rubio – es bueno verte, y que estemos juntos de nuevo

- Si.. bueno sobre eso – no sabía cómo mencionar que el hecho de que estuviera ahí era porque no tenía otra opción a quien acudir.

- Y que has estado haciendo, cuéntame todo sobre ti – dijo la rubia sin dejarlo terminar. - ¿has estado escribiendo?

- Si, de hecho hoy me iba a ver con mi editor.

- Muy bien, me gustaría leerlo antes, igual y puedo aportar algo.

- ¡No! – dijo en un tono muy alto – es que es confidencial – bajo la voz - estoy incursionando en nuevos estilos, y sería mejor si nadie lo ve aún.

- Ah ¿es de romance? – contesto Astoria ilusionada – seguramente habla de nosotros, recuerdas cómo nos divertimos, yo te llamaba Drake, y cuando…

Astoria comenzó a renombrar el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos. Draco trataba de concentrarse, pero no seguía la conversación/monólogo de la rubia, su mente estaba en otro mundo, uno en dónde una chica pelirroja, que ahora sabía se llamaba Ginevra Weasley, le daba los buenos días mientras preparaba el desayuno, y que era tan perfecta como ninguna otra. Una pelirroja idéntica a la que había cruzado la puerta del local en estos momentos.

- Drake, ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si si, continúa – dijo, tragó saliva mientras con el rabillo del ojo, veía como su alucinación se acercaba directo a su mesa, evitó el contacto visual y simulo estar atento a la chica frente a él.

Ginny ya había alcanzado su mesa, y de pie a un lado de ellos lo llamo por su nombre.

-¿Draco? – pero él la ignoró monumentalmente, como si no la hubiera escuchado, la rubia había dejado de hablar, pero Ginny insistió en colocarse en su campo de visión - ¡Malfoy! ¿Interrumpo? –

Entonces pasó algo inesperado para él. Astoria, miro molesta hacia la pelirroja, y de manera incomoda lo miró a él.

- Si, nos estas interrumpiendo, ¿Drake? – el rubio se pasmó.

- ¿Tú también la ves?– Draco se levantó de su asiento muy rapido.

Solo en ese par de segundos escuchó a Ginny decir Jelly-Legs Jinx y de pronto ya no estaba de pie frente a Astoria, sino en el piso con las piernas temblando como gelatina.

La rubia se arrodillo a su lado mientras, trataba de contener el hechizo sobre sus piernas.

- ¿pero que te pasa? ¿Estás loca? – dijo Astoria a la pelirroja

- Espera!, ¿tú puedes verla?- dijo Draco, aun dudaba si todo era un sueño, o una alucinación colectiva.

La rubia lo miro extrañada, pero fue Ginny quien contestó.

- Claro que puede verme, y yo a ella ¿quién demonios eres?

- Calla comadreja!, no puedes atacar a la gente así como así – dijo Astoria, estaban haciendo una escena, poco a poco las personas volteaban en su dirección.

- y tú no puedes reunirte con el novio de alguien más así como así…

- ¿novia? – Pregunto la rubia en tono burlón - Tú jamás podrías ser su novia, es más estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe que existes, ¿no es así Drake?

Ambas voltearon hacía él, que seguía pasmado mirando a Ginny, no podía creerlo, era real, y estaba ahí frente a él, todos podían verla, y por si le faltaba un toque de surrealismo a la situación, Weasley casi había gritado ante todos que era su novia.

- ¿Weasley? – fue lo único que atino a decir

- ¿Malfoy? – contesto ella imitando su tono

- De … de verdad existes? – pero que pregunta tan más idiota, pero era todo lo que quería saber

- ¡Imbécil! – fue todo lo que Ginny dijo, y salió del local.

-Drake, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Astoria confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero el rubio no le prestó atención y salió corriendo tras la comadreja. - ¡Drake! ¡Llámame!

Iba casi empujando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, pero no perdía de vista la cabellera roja, por un momento temió no alcanzarla, como en alguno de sus sueños ya le había pasado, ella casi llegaba al punto de aparición.

- Espera! - gritó

Pero ella no se detenía

-¡Espera! ¡Weasley! … con permiso – empujaba a la gente - ¡Ginevra! ¡Ginny!

Ella se detuvo en seco, y Draco por fin la alcanzó, cuando giró su rostro, los hermosos ojos avellana estaba llorosos.

- ¿Era ella verdad? Greengrass … - dijo Ginny un poco sollozante - ¿pero qué rayos hacías con ella!? Creí que dijiste que no querías volver a verla, eres un imbécil! – y choco sus puños en el pecho del rubio

- Espera Weasley, espera – no atinaba en decir nada más, Draco sostuvo su puños y ella se calmó

- Debí haberlo sabido, te portas como un chiflado – dijo Ginny mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del rubio.

-Weasley – repitió Draco con miedo en su voz, como si fuera un sueño – Ginevra – volvió a decir, saboreando cada una de las sílabas, como si con decirlo lento comprobara que tan real era, ella lo miraba confundida.- Ginny, es que tengo la cabeza tan revuelta, me pasan muchas cosas que a veces no sé si es real o no

-Pues entonces cuéntamelas, no salgas a ligar con tu ex novia.- había cedido, ya no trataba de golpearlo.

- Me cuesta aceptar la realidad… el que tú que estés aquí… que estés conmigo – Draco, tomo el pecoso rostro entre sus manos, estaban tan cerca que percibía aquel olor a flores de antes – me pareces… increíble.

Los ojos llorosos de Ginny, lo miraban fijamente, y una sonrisa de ternura se asomaba en su expresión, estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro, el no quitaba las manos de sus mejillas y no dejaba de admirarla, de tocarla, de sentirla.

-¿Que estas esperando? – dijo ella

- eeh? – dijo el rubio sin saber qué hacer, estaba hipnotizado.

- Draco Malfoy, ¡bésame ya!

Draco sonrió y la acercó a él, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno pero apasionado beso, que alucinación o no se sentía tan real, tan real como lo que había descubierto, real como que se había enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, la chica de sus sueños.

**Continuará... **

* * *

Por fin, el primer capítulo! bueno, como antes comenté, este fic es parte del reto Verano de Película del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! y contará con un total de 5 capítulos, y espero que les gusten.

No será una calca fiel de la película pero si es una adaptación de la trama en general, ahora que he visto la película un par de veces más, me parece una historia muy completa, llena de romance y reflexión, se las recomiendo ampliamente, cuenta con tantos conceptos sobre el amor, que espero poder ir plasmando conforme avance el fic.

Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review, con sus amables comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias.


End file.
